A conventional simple solid and liquid separator with a liquid filter comprises a motor to suck in a vaccum fashion liquid mixed with solids into a separator provided with a buffer plate to slow the speed of the liquid with solids, and an inclined net plate for the liquid to drop down through net holes in the plate.
Another conventional solid and liquid separator comprises a tube having net holes in the wall and a worm gear rod in its interior to push the coming-in liquid mixed with solids, letting liquid to drop through the holes and solids to be pushed forward.
However, the conventional separators mentioned above have problems of solids blocking the filter net, liquid impossible to pass through the net, or necessary washing of the net, to a resultant bad function.